


A Slave to the Legion

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar's Legion, Courier 6 - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Courier 6 wakes up to Vulpes Inculta, who decides that he wants her all to himself, so he drags her to the Legion camp.
Relationships: Vulpes Inculta/Reader
Kudos: 10





	A Slave to the Legion

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I feel terrible for writing this, but I had the idea and couldn't help myself. Courier 6 in this fanfic is nameless. Also this is my first reader-insert fanfic.
> 
> There is heavy non-con elements that are described in this fic. If this offends/triggers/upsets you please don't read any further. The tags are a warning and this note is also a warning.

"Well, well," a sinister voice said, jarring you from your sleep. "Who do we have here?"

The voice was familiar in a way that made your blood run cold even with the hot Mojave sun beating down on you. You reached for your nearby pistol. The stranger moved quickly, stepping on your hand. As you yelped in pain, you glanced up at your attacker. Once you saw his Legion armour, you knew you were in deep shit.

"Oh, you're Caesar's little lapdog, Vulpes." you spat out, purposely pronouncing the Latin names wrong to get a rise out of him.

"And you're that Courier from Nipton. I've been hearing a lot about you." he said, digging his boot further into your hand.

"Not my fault every faction wants me." You said, rolling your eyes. "Now, can you leave so I can be on my way?"

"I'm not making the same mistake that I made in Nipton." he said, leaning down and grabbing your pistol.

"And what's that?" You ask as he throws your pistol into the distance. Well fuck.

"Letting you go freely." he said, removing his boot from your hand. You sat up and moved away from.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" You asked, masking your panic with anger. You slowly got up from your sleeping bag and leaned against one of the posts of the makeshift shack that you had found.

"You will be a great asset to Caesar's Legion. If you don't come willingly, then I'll just have to take you as a new slave."

"Try all you want to make me your slave, but I will never submit to you." you said, shifting slightly so you could run away quickly if need be.

"I think first I'll have to fix that nasty attitude of yours." he said, slowly moving towards you. On instinct, you turned and started to run. You may have had a bit of a head start, but Vulpes still caught up to you and dragged you down to the ground. You kicked and thrashed under him, as he used his body to pin you down. With one hand he grabbed your right arm and wrenched it behind your back. As you yelped in pain, he used his other hand to slam your face into the sand.

"First, I want you to apologize for insulting Caesar and his Legion."

"Fuck you." you spat. He knotted his hand in your hair and pulled your hair back roughly. 

"Don't make me ask again." He growled into your ear. 

"I'm sorry for insulting Caesar's dumb Legion." you spat.

"What will it take to make you an obedient bitch?" he said, and tightened his grip on your hair. You yelped and he loosened his grip for a moment. The hand in your hair moved to the front of your throat and began to squeeze. 

"Please....stop." you choked out.

"Will you be a good little bitch?" he crooned into your ear. You nodded and he loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry." you said, taking in as much air as you could. "Caesar has done what the NCR dream of doing; removing the raiders and fiends out of their territory."

"Was that so hard?" Vulpes asked, releasing your arm. He turned you onto your back and pinned your arms above your head. When you began to struggle and he pulled a small knife out of his boot. He held it near yout throat, as a warning. 

"Please don't." You whimpered.

"I won't. As long as you behave." he said, tucking the knife away. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a metal collar. With one hand still holding your arms down, he used the other to skillfully latch the collar around your neck. It was uncomfortably tight and when he released your arms, you immediately moved to pull at it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said, moving to stand up.

"Why not?" You spat.

"The bomb in those collars can be a bit sensitive. Most of the time they only explode if detonated, but a few slaves have accidently pulled at some wiring and lost their heads in the process." Vulpes said, a sneer forming on his fox-like face.

"You bastard." You growled. You wanted to rip his fucking head off. But any aggression towards him would be practically begging him to blow your fucking head off. Vulpes moved to the small shack where you had spent the night and picked up your bag.

"Come on, my little Courier." he said, beginning to walk away. "I don't have all day."

You reluctantly followed him. It took about an hour to reach Fortification Hill. You could feel all the Legionaries eyes on you as you followed Vulpes through the camp. 

"Who's that pretty thing you got there?" one of the Legionnaires shouted to Vulpes.

"Would you believe me if I told you it's the infamous Courier?" Vulpes said.

"No way! How'd you break that bitch in?" he said, looking you up and down.

"Those explosive collars are very persuasive." Vulpes said with a laugh. He then turned to you. "Come on, pet."

Vulpes led you to his tent, and once the tent flap closed, Vulpes pressed himself against you. He roughly grabbed your face in his hands and kissed you. Disgusted, you placed your hands on his chest and began pushing him away. Instead of being deterred, he tangled a hand in your hair and roughly kept your lips locked with his. He bit your lip, causing you to gasp. He broke the kiss and slowly swept his eyes over your body.

"Remove your clothes." he commanded. You made no move to obey him. You knew what was coming next and you'd be damned if you weren't gonna fight your way out of this. You would rather your head be blown off than do what Vulpes had planned for you.

"Please," you begged. "Let me go."

"Never. You're mine now." he said, moving towards you. You stepped back. He quickly approached you and grabbed your arm. He forced you to the ground and pinned you down with his body. He turned you onto your stomach and you kicked and struggled to get away from him. You felt cold metal at your neck under your throat. Vulpes pressed the knife hard against your throat, a stinging cut beginning to form.

"Please." you whined, and the knife disappeared. Your felt it again on your back and before you could protest, he cut into your clothes. You trembled under him, worrying when the knife got a bit too close for comfort to your skin. He didn't stop until you were completely naked under him. 

Vulpes stood up, leaving you on the ground. You were too scared to move. He circled around you, tenderly stroking your skin in various areas. It was almost loving, almost.

"Such a shame I didn't take you with me at Nipton." he muttered under his breath. He knelt behind you and you clenched your fists. He ran his hands up and down your thighs, occasionally gripping your ass roughly. He grabbed your hips and adjusted your position so that your ass was in the air. One of his hands trailed up the inside of your thigh and you begged him to stop. He ignored your pleas, and ran his fingers across your slit. You gasped in surprise as his hands roamed. You let out a quiet, involuntary moan when he brushed against your clit. He slowly began to trace circles on your clit and you bit your lip to keep from moaning. 

"Please, stop." you said, trying to keep your voice steady as he continued to tease you. "I'll do anything. Just please stop."

"I don't think so." he said, moving his fingers to rub against your entrance. You hated that your body was betraying you and currently were wishing that Benny hadn't missed when he shot you in Goodsprings.

"Stop." You whimpered as he slid a finger into you. 

"Why?" he taunted. "I think secretly, you're enjoying this."

You shook your head as he slowly began to finger you. You could feel yourself getting wet and hated yourself for it. He added another finger and you moaned. He moved his fingers faster and you began cursing at him. After a few moments, he removed his fingers and you heard his Legion uniform fall to the floor. He pressed his cock against your entrance and without warning, thrusted into you. He fucked into you roughly, and a few tears fell from your eyes as you tried to ignore the pain. He gripped your hips hard, and you knew you would have bruises later. His thrusts were merciless, and you moaned loudly when his cock hit a sensitive area in your cunt. 

"Who knew the Courier was such a whore?" he asked, adjusting his hips so every time he thrusted he hit that sensitive spot. He thrusted quickly, and you shamelessly could feel an orgasm building. 

"Please, stop." you begged, not wanting to cum. He ignored you and thrust harder. After a few more moments of rough pounding, you orgasmed. You moaned loudly as he continued to fuck you.

"Such a little whore." he panted. He fucked you until he came inside you, filling your cunt with his cum. He removed his cock from you and pushed away from you. Weak from your orgasm, you lay on the ground as he got dressed.

"I have some business to attend to." he said, moving to lift your chin so you could face him. "Be a good girl and wait here for me."

"Can I go now?" I said, hopeful that he was finished with me for good.

"I don't think so, Courier. You're a slave to the Legion now." he said, kissing you roughly before standing up. "You're mine until the day you die." 

He left the tent and you laid on the ground, knowing that he was right.


End file.
